


The Devil's Luck

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Argent Family Feels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bees, Blood and Violence, Claustrophobia, Conspiracy, Dehumanization, Experimentation, F/M, Hurt Chris, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stilinski Family Feels, Torture, Werewolf Hunters, also, and uh, because I always hurt Stiles, because that's fun too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Another day, another mysterious series of murders in Beacon Hills ....





	The Devil's Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil's Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784660) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 7:26:25  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Forzandopod for beta listening!!!!
> 
> READERS NOTE: There is a graphic description of a plane crash in this podfic. No one is killed in the crash but still. Don't be like me, dear listeners, don't listen to this while on an overseas flight -_- #TerribleBetaChoices

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 7:26:26 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Devil's%20Luck.m4b) (211.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 29:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%201.mp3) (22.8 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 25:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%202.mp3) (20.6 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 28:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%203.mp3) (22.6 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 27:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%204.mp3) (21.0 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 33:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%205.mp3) (46.0 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 31:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%206.mp3) (24.2 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 37:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%207.mp3) (52.1 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 31:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%208.mp3) (43.6 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 30:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%209.mp3) (41.9 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 30:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (42.0 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 26:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (20.2 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 37:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (29.2 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 35:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (49.0 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 40:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/The%20Devil's%20Luck/The%20Devil's%20Luck%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (31.5 MB) | 


End file.
